The unforgivable love
by xXxDomesticXxX
Summary: Harry have found his one true love in Doloros Umbridge, but unfortunately this love is one-sided. So what must Harry do to win her love? One thing were certain he would not just give up on the love of his life so easily. He would do anything to get her love at last and would not rest before he succeed.


Chapter 1 - A hard class

Harry had dreamt about her last night, Dolores Umbridge the most beautiful creature to ever exist upon the surface of earth. Harry sat in class, but he couldn't get a word out of Umbridges teaching. He was just too lost in thought of what see might look like without all her clothes on. His mouth started to dribble as he stared at Umbridge, undressing her with his eyes. He could just imagine how hot her body was, with all of her bulgy shapes.

"Ten minus points to Gryffindor, and let that be a remainder to all of you that Harry's behavior and disrespect are strictly disapproved in my classes".

Harry snapped out of his daydreaming, but Umbridge yelling at didn't really help, it only made him even more aroused. "Sorry professor" Harry replied, letting out a big moan. He quickly covered his mouth when he realized what he had just done. Now everyone had turned to look at Harry, all with a mixture of hatred and despise of Harry's inappropriate actions. Of course Harry couldn't understand why no one else got this problem, as he found it almost impossible to not get turned on by Umbridges dominating and determined personality. The Dursley's had always told him how strange and abnormal he was, and maybe he really were special. After all he were the only boy in the room that got a boner for their middle-aged teacher. Harry thought it was strange that no one else find her as extremely sexy as he did.

"What was that mister Potter? Will you please excuse your behavior for me and tell my why you are moaning in my classes? Any secrets mister Potter?"

She looked directly at Harry, her eyes had narrowed down to two small slits, and her eyebrows were furrowed. She looked like an angel to Harry. And he couldn't deny or withhold any lies from her when she gave him that look.

"Can I tell you after class?" Harry asked, completely determined that he would expose all of his feeling for her after class.

She just started to laugh in a high pitched trilling voice that wouldn't convince anyone, but Harry rather found here fake and profane laughting to be really charming and adorable.

"Oh no mister Potter. Why don't you tell it now, in front of everyone? I think that might be a suiting punishment for sleeping in my class."

"But can't I just tell you afterwards, it's really personal", Harry blushed.

"Well then, I think it would be even more convenient of you to get up in class and tell it to everyone" she smiled at Harry with a devilish grin.

"But I..."

"I know this isn't easy for you, but how else would you learn? You don't want me to give you veritaserum, do you?"

She put on a fake mask of concern, her voice like honey, drip, drip, and Harry had to do his best to not let out another moan. Then Hermione shot her hand in the air, but didn't wait for Umbridge to give her the word; "Excuse me professor but I didn't though teachers were allowed to force veritaserum on their students as punishment".

"Did I ask for your opinion Miss Grander?" She asked, Hermione just glaredfuriously back at Umbridge.

"No, but"

"No _but_ , Miss Granger, you were talking without permission so another 5 minus points to Gryffindor"

Afraid to give Gryffindor any more minus point decided to be quiet, even though she really wanted to defend Harry.

"So well mister Potter, can you come up her to me and tell everyone why you're so arrogant and disrespectful in my classes?"

He knew he couldn't hide his massive boner, but suddenly he realized that he didn't have any reason to be embarrassed. Umbridge were beautiful and he shouldn't have to be ashamed for being in love with this old sexy mare. He slowly standed up, not caring that he would probably expose himself. And of course no one couldn't help but not notching his little problem. Malfoy even pointed at him, and whispered something to his friends, but he didn't care. He didn't have anything to feel ashamed of.

"Well I fantasized about..." He started, but Umbridged interrupted him "Yes, can you tell us who you were thinking about?".

Her high-pitched sweet voice asked, she almost sounded like a curious school girl tripped in the body of a middle-aged women. Harry could see how much Umbridge enjoyed tormenting him as her eyes started to light up looking more sadistic the usual.

"Well... .. … ..You professor".

Followed by a thick and tense silence, it even seemed like Umbridge didn't know what to say.

"I just can't resist you, your curves, your grown up and sagging titties and your tight skin that is covered with too much make-up. It just turns me on, I can't help it!" Harry screamed hoping at last someone in the room would understand him.

Of course, no one did, they just stared at him like he was a completely maniac. He felt so horny, and he just wanted to rip off all his clothes and go up to Umbridge and hump her as hard as he could. He knew of course that an action like that would probably cause him a lot of trouble, so he pushed his strong lust and urge for Umbridge aside for the moment.

After what had felt like an eternity of silence Umbridge finally got her voice back.

"Hmm hmm hmm" She coughed "It seems to me that you made yourself deserved for a detention for bad behavior" she finally said.

Harry couldn't believe it, there was nothing he wanted more than some alone time with Umbridge, and maybe she actually felt the same about him too. He was the famous Harry Potter after all, so who wouldn't be interested in having sex with him? But his dreams were crushed brutally when Umbridge opened her mouth again, "With Argus Flinch, Thursday night from 9 PM. Understood Mister Potter?"

"Yes" Harry replied feeling more heartbroken then ever.

Why did it hurt so much to be denied by your true love? Because if Umbridge had felt the same about him, wouldn't she confessed her love for him right there in front of everyone? Regardless if she loved him or not, Harry knew what he had to do. He had to win her love, no matter what the cost. Harry knew he would even join the dark side to learn the unforgivable curses if he had to. And he was ready to even use the imperius curse to force Umbridge to love him and have sex with him if he had to. But first he needed to find out if she did love him, so he knew he had to ask Ron and Hermione for help as fast as the class dismissed.

* * *

AN: Does this deserves to get an update? I am planning a lot more of angst and romance between Harry and Umbridge.

So if you like the story please let me know, and all feedback are gladly taking, so leave a feedback and tell me what you think of the story so far :D


End file.
